


The Sound of the Rain

by welovewebseries (unacaritafeliz)



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/welovewebseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She stayed indoors. She shut her blinds. She played music loudly (she had already purged her music collections of any songs that spoke of rain) or called Pam. She tried to forget the fact it was raining. Once she had gotten stuck outside in the rain and attempted to take refuge hide in the nearest café, only to find Audrey Porter snuggled up with her boyfriend Henry, staring out into the rain. Needless to say, Lily ducked back out into the rain"</p><p>[After breaking up with James, Lily finds she can no longer love the rain.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the welovewebseries tumblr on March 21st, 2015.
> 
> It has no plot and was inspired by a fic by sonseulsoleil on tumblr / Ann_Knightley on AO3

Lily Everett had always found comfort in the rain.

She loved walking alone in the rain, and hearing the sounds of raindrops thundering onto her umbrella and her bright pink gumboots falling into puddles. She loved curling up alone in an at home, wearing a sweater a few sized too big for her, clutching a steaming mug of hot chocolate or tea, doing nothing except hearing the rain knock against her window as it streamed into her yard. And she loved falling asleep alone to the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on her roof.

And then there was James.

The world would forever link Lily, James and the rain after the pair had kissed in the rain in film after film after film but, for Lily, the link ran a lot deeper than what people saw on screen. Lily had finally found the courage to tell him how she felt on a day while it was raining, because the rain had calmed her nerves enough for her to march over to his house, ukulele in hand, and sing him that damn song about sunshine. And after that, Lily began to find that all the things she enjoyed doing alone in the rain, were so much more enjoyable, so much more comforting when she did them with him; walking with him kicking water at her boots, curling up with him squeezing into the same armchair and falling asleep to the sound of James breathing mixing with the rain.

And then he left her.

And suddenly, the rain was no longer comforting.

She stayed indoors. She shut her blinds. She played music loudly (she had already purged her music collections of any songs that spoke of rain) or called Pam. She tried to forget the fact it was raining. Once she had gotten stuck outside in the rain and attempted to take refuge hide in the nearest café, only to find Audrey Porter snuggled up with her boyfriend Henry, staring out into the rain. Needless to say, Lily ducked back out into the rain.

* * *

 

A few months after the break up, Lily was invited to the Sundance film festival, where they would be screening the new short film she’d been working on. Lily had rolled her eyes when she had seen the invitation; even the name of the film festival related back to the weather. But at the gentle urging of her co-star Michael (“C’mon, Lily - This is such a huge deal for our film!”) and the slightly-less-gentle urging of Pam (“Lil, it’s not the “Raindance” festival. Stop being ridiculous. Your film is more important than that Porter-twat anyway”) Lily ended up going, thinking it couldn’t possibly be that bad.

She’d barely been there five minutes when someone handed her a flyer.

“Roommates; a film starring James Porter and Caroline Jones. Screening in room 202 at 12:00pm.”

It took Michael half an hour to fully convince her to stay.

Lily walked out of her screening that afternoon to find the world had transformed while she had been inside. The sunshine of the morning had disappeared completely and rain fell thick and heavy from the sky. Michael grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly as they left the building, pulling an umbrella over her head as he led her over to their car to leave. She was halfway across the parking lot when she instinctively turned her head.

Her green eyes met his brown ones and for a moment, there was nothing else in her world except James and the rain.

And then he looked away.

Michael tugged her hand and pulled her into the car. He turned up the stereo as Lily closed her eyes and tried to forget about the rain.


End file.
